Seven Days
by Touga
Summary: A cursed video tape... Only a week to live before the Tenipuri meets a horrible end. Can they get out of it? Author's notes included.
1. Default Chapter

The author is not and never will be a big fan of yaoi nor shonen-ai. So please don't expect such contents in this fan fiction. The writer would also like to thank Majin Yuusuke and Genjo Sanzo for the ideas they imparted.

Disclaimer: The characters depicted in the story aren't mine. They belong to Takeshi Konomi.  
  
Seven Days  
  
It was yet another ordinary Friday in the Seishun Gakuen Junior High Division. Or so the Tenipuri thought as they continued practicing for the upcoming Kantou Regional Tournament. Most of the students had already gone home, others stayed for club activities. The Tennis Club was one of the most popular organizations in Seigaku, and it was also one of the feared teams in their district when it came to the said sport; for the regulars were blessed with extraordinary talent and each had surpassed the normal level of a junior high player.  
  
Then again, we already know that, don't we?  
  
"That's it for today," the powerful and authoritative voice of the club captain echoed in the court. All actions ceased as the strongest man in Seigaku spoke. Kunimitsu Tezuka stepped forward, his sharp eyes scanning each of the members on the courts. "Watch out for injuries. Dismissed!"  
  
"_Osu_!" the club members shouted in unison, "_arigato gozaimasu_!" They then broke into groups as they headed for the locker room while the freshmen stayed behind for clean-up.  
  
"Today's training menu was a little harsh," Syuichiroh Oishi, the club vice captain, remarked as he stood beside Tezuka. He glanced at his friend's expressionless face. "Aren't you running the team a little too hard?"  
  
"It must be done in preparation for the upcoming tournament," was all the answer he got.  
  
"I showed the menu to Ryuzaki-sensei this morning," Sadaharu Inui, the data collector, joined the two as he fixed his glasses, a notebook in hand. "She found it quite adequate. Too bad she didn't let me throw in my newest blend of Inui Juice. It is quite tasty," he snatched a plastic cup from a nearby table and poured some of his concoction in it. Oishi could have sworn he saw the bluish-green liquid simmer. "Want to try it?"  
  
Oishi blanched. "I-I'll pass. Shall we save it for next week?"  
  
"A splendid idea," Inui's lips curved into a sinister smile, "I'll make more then."  
  
Before Oishi could mentally scold himself for what he had said, Sumire Ryuzaki, the tennis coach called, "Tezuka, Oishi, come to my office. I have something we need to discuss."  
  
"_Hai, Sensei_," Tezuka answered as he and Oishi followed suit. The three passed by the remaining regulars as they exited the courts, ignoring the fact that all six of them were in a cluster.  
  
"Heh heh heh," the powerhouse Takeshi Momoshiro grinned as he held up a video tape. "I got it from a shop in the night market down the street. They say it's the scariest movie ever. Wanna watch it?"  
  
"Are you sure, Momo?" Eiji Kikumaru, the acrobatics player, grabbed the tape from the junior and scanned the title. "This better be good. I haven't watched any decent horror films lately."  
  
"The kid who sold it to me said that after watching this, you won't be able to sleep for a week!" Momoshiro continued. He then placed a hand on Echizen's head to gain his attention. "You with us, Echizen?"  
  
"Whatever," Ryoma Echizen, the newest star of the Seigaku Team, shrugged, "I've seen dozens of scary films back in America. This film is going to be _mada mada dane_."  
  
"Are you sure you can handle it, _Ochibi_?" Kikumaru teased. He then turned to his left. "What about you, Taka-san?"  
  
"I don't know," Takashi Kawamura said worriedly, a frown marring his brows, "I never liked horror films."  
  
"Don't worry, Taka-san," _Tensai_ Syuusuke Fuji smiled as he held out Kawamura's racquet, "you'll do fine with this." The moment the timid Kawamura gripped onto his racquet, a tremendous change took place.  
  
"_Hora_, _hora_, come on!" Kawamura burned, waving his racquet around and around. "I am not afraid! I fear no ghosts nor monsters! Come on, baby!"  
  
"I guess that's a 'yes'," Kikumaru scratched his red head. "And you, Kaidoh?"  
  
Kaoru Kaidoh hissed. "Make sure it's really scary."  
  
"Don't worry, _Baka Mamushi_," Momoshiro called, "if waking up and facing the mirror doesn't scare you, nothing ever will!"  
  
"Shut up, you muscle-brained powerhouse!" Kaidoh retorted and hissed. "I'm sure you'll be the first one who'll scream like a girl!"  
  
"What did you say, you---"  
  
"Okay, that'll make six of us then," Kikumaru said, ignoring the two juniors as they continued to fight behind him.  
  
"We can watch it in our house," Fuji offered, the poker-like smile still pasted on his lips, "we haven't been using the recreation room lately anyway."  
  
"Great-o!" Kawamura roared, racquet still in hand.  
  
"We better get going," Kikumaru said as he grabbed his racquet, "I have to be home before eight. My _nee-chan _is cooking my favorite dish tonight." He grinned as he led the way to the locker room.  
  
As Kikumaru was about to open the door, it burst open, revealing Inui's tall frame as he came out, his bag hanging on his right shoulder.  
  
"_Ne_, Inui-senpai," Momoshiro grinned as he held up the video tape, "wanna hang out with us for a while and watch the scariest movie ever?"  
  
"_Domo_," Inui refused politely. "But I still have things to do. A new remix of my Inui Juice could help you in your training for the tournament," he smiled sinisterly. Five of the regulars paled, Fuji returned his smile.  
  
"I'm looking forward to it then."  
  
Inui sweatdropped. Then he laughed. "Saraba, my friends!" he waved his hand goodbye and disappeared from their view.  
  
* * *  
  
The Tenipuri had always known that Syuusuke Fuji was one of the richest kids in town. The stone mansion that stood before them was a living proof of that fact as they climbed the few steps leading to the main double doors.  
  
"_Tadaima_!" Fuji's voice echoed through the halls of the mansion as he led his friends to the massive living room.  
  
'Ah, Syuusuke, _okairi_," his fashionable older sister called from the second floor as she leaned on the balcony railing. "You've brought your friends over," she smiled.  
  
"Thank you for having us," Kikumaru, Kawamura, and Momoshiro greeted at the same time. Echizen, with his usual detached self, nodded. Kaidoh hissed his greeting.  
  
"Are you going out, Yumiko _nee-san_?" Fuji asked as his sister descended the grand carpeted staircase, her red silk dress swaying around her long slender legs.  
  
"Yes, I'm dining out with some colleagues tonight," she answered as she kissed her brother's cheek goodnight. She smiled at their guests and grabbed one of the car keys from a nearby shelf. "Shiro-san is driving for me. We're taking the BMW, okay? You boys have fun."  
  
"Come back safely," Fuji waved as the door closed after his sister.  
  
"Man! Fuji-senpai's sister is so hot!" Momoshiro gave a low whistle.  
  
"Oi, Momo!" Kikumaru laughed as he grabbed Momoshiro in a playful headlock. "I saw her first! Stay in line like what Kaidoh is doing!"  
  
"_Nani_?!" Kaidoh growled, a blush creeping up his cheeks. "Hssss. . . I don't---"  
  
"Aw, come on, Kaidoh," Kikumaru grinned, "it's okay to have a crush on an older woman, you know."  
  
"Eh?! The _Mamushi_ has a crush on Fuji-senpai's sister?" Momoshiro exclaimed. He looked at the poker-faced senior. "Fuji-senpai, please tell your _nee-san _to watch out."  
  
Before Kaidoh could start retorting, Fuji stepped in between them. "_Maa_, _maa_, aren't we supposed to watch a movie?"  
  
"That's right," Kawamura agreed and turned to look at Echizen, "but looks like your _nee-san _has caught our freshman's undivided attention as well, Fuji."  
  
There was silence as the senpais watched their _ochibi_ stare at the main door. A ghost of a mischievous smile was starting to form on the senpais' lips when Echizen turned back to look at them. Well, save for Kaidoh who stood moodily away from them and Fuji who found Echizen's interest in his sister quite amusing. "What is it?" he asked, a bored look on his face. His three senpais shook their heads in denial.  
  
"Rec Room C is this way," Fuji said after a while and led the way to the second floor. They mounted the stairs, turned left and right on long corridors, and walked toward the end of the hall.  
  
"No wonder you haven't been using this room, Fuji-senpai," Momoshiro wheezed the moment they reached the door that was labeled 'Recreation Room C'. "It's located on the farthest side of your house!"  
  
"Actually, it's the Recording Studio that's on the farthest side," Fuji corrected with that particular poker smile on his face again, "but we have no business there for now." He turned the doorknob open and went inside the room. The cool, acoustically treated room welcomed the group. The three meter by five meter wide screen stood in front of a 10-row cushioned seats which were arranged in a theater-like style. "Grab your seats. The show will start in a few minutes."  
  
Kaidoh, Kikumaru, Echizen, and Kawamura took the fourth row to have a better view on the screen. Momoshiro handed the tape over to Fuji and plopped himself on the seat next to Kawamura. Fuji fed the VCR and dimmed the lights.  
  
The movie rolled as the machine projected it on the screen upfront.  
  
"Should have brought popcorn," Echizen muttered.  
  
"Shhh!" Momoshiro hissed. Then he realized what he had done. "I'm beginning to sound like the _Mamushi_!" he said horrified.  
  
"_Nani_?!" Kaidoh growled.  
  
"QUIET!" Kikumaru yelled. Everyone promptly settled down and focused his attention on the screen. The silence that came after it was quite uncomfortable as the movie rolled. The temperature in the room suddenly decreased.  
  
First, there was static. Then the screen turned black and a ring formed afterward. It suddenly cut to a scene where a woman, who was facing a circular mirror on the left side of the screen, was brushing her hair. She was smiling mysteriously. Suddenly, she stopped and looked behind her. Another scene of the mirror, which shifted to the right side of the screen, flashed. It was a quick scene but the girl in white with long black hair reflected on the mirror was noticeable. It then shifted back to the woman who was brushing her hair.  
  
There was something about that scene that was very disturbing. The Tenipuri frowned. The film wasn't making any sense at all!  
  
Japanese characters conquered the screen, moving around until they formed a word. Eruption. An unholy chanting suddenly filled the air, the words were of a dialect that was indefinable. The next scene was of men who were crawling backwards.  
  
As the movie progressed, it became more senseless and peculiar. Still, none of the Tenipuri commented about it. Perhaps if they watched until the end, their questions will be answered.  
  
Then a black orb, which suspiciously looked like an engorged iris, flashed on the screen. Characters that said 'sada' appeared. Then the scene cut to an old well where someone or something was crawling out of it. Before they recognized what it was, the film ended and static took place once again.  
  
The Tenipuri sat staring at the screen for a while. No one spoke. The first one to recover was Fuji as he stood up and turned the VCR off and illuminated the room again.  
  
"That's it?" Kikumaru stood up as well and faced Momoshiro. "It didn't even last a minute! You've been had by that kid in the night market, Momo."  
  
"Demo, Eiji-senpai," Momoshiro answered as he pondered over the film they just saw, a frown formed on his brows, "you have to admit there was something strange about it. I felt my hair stand on end as I watched."  
  
"You're imagining things," Eiji laughed. "It's obvious it was cut from an old Japanese film from the way it looked. I could have done a better movie."  
  
"But, Eiji," Kawamura finally spoke up, rubbing the gooseflesh that covered his arms, "there really was something strange about it. The room suddenly even became a little too cold."  
  
"Maybe it's because of the air-conditioner, Taka-san," Fuji joined in, trying to make light of the conversation. "What do you think, Echizen?"  
  
"That film was definitely _mada mada dane_," the freshman shrugged.  
  
"Kaidoh?"  
  
"I didn't like it," he hissed.  
  
"See?" Kikumaru said. "It was just a no-good-excuse of a Japane--"  
  
The phone rang. The Tenipuri looked at it as the eerie chime continued to reverberate in the room.  
  
They stilled for a moment. What if Momoshiro and Kawamura were right? Something was definitely bizarre about the film. Nobody made a move to pick up the phone as it continued to ring. Fuji finally walked toward it and lifted the receiver.  
  
"Hai? Fuji Residence." There was silence as Fuji listened to the other end of the line. Then he replaced it back to its cradle. A worried frown creased his forehead.  
  
"What's wrong, Fuji?" Kikumaru asked, suddenly feeling uneasy.  
  
"I don't know," the usually smiling senior gravely shook his head, his sharp blue eyes visible as he looked from one regular to another. "It was odd," his frowned deepened. "The girl on the other end of the line said that we will all die. . . in seven days." 


	2. The Curse Begins

Disclaimer: Characters depicted in the story aren't mine. They belong to Takeshi Konomi. Sadako and Samara aren't mine either. They belong to. . . some people.  
  
Seven Days  
  
Day One: Saturday. . .  
  
A shuffling sound inside his bedroom roused Kaoru Kaidoh up from his sleep. He had always been a light sleeper. Any little movement inside his room would instantly alert his senses.  
  
If that _baka ototo _of his was sneaking in his room to play a joke on him again…  
  
His eyes partially opened as he felt someone climb on his futon. He growled and opened his eyes, allowing them to adjust in the dark room. Groggily, he sat up.  
  
And came face to face with a girl in white who stood on all fours leaning closely toward him.  
  
He blinked. Long black hair covered her face. The stench of long-stored water filled his senses. One large eye that peeked at him through her hair glittered menacingly. A high-pitched ringing suddenly came to his ears. He tried to block it with his hands but the unholy sound continued.  
  
'This girl is evil! She's the devil!' He could hear a voice warn him amidst the noise. He couldn't move; Kaidoh watched in horror as the girl moved closer toward him, her hair parting to show her pale rotting face. His eyes grew wide as recognition finally crept into his sleep induced mind.  
  
Sadako!  
  
He opened his mouth to shout, but no sound came out. He clutched at his chest; he was having trouble breathing. A horrified expression settled on his face as his eyes rolled backwards. He was going to die.  
  
Kaidoh sat up from his bed, sweat glistening on his forehead. '_Kuso_! What the hell was that about?' he quickly looked around his room to make sure no one was really there. 'It was just a stupid nightmare,' he thought as he hissed to calm down. But just to make sure, he slid open the door that divided his main bedroom to the ante-room and stepped out. He looked around. No one was there. No sound was heard, just his ragged breathing and palpitating heart. He avoided looking at the television and at the room terrace as he went straight to the door, grabbing his racquet on the way.  
  
He's going to practice his swings. There's no way he can go back to sleep after that nightmare.

* * *  
  
Kaoru Kaidoh left his house that Saturday morning for his daily exercise. His lack of sleep was no excuse to skip his training. Besides, he wasn't feeling sleepy at all. He found himself quite alert, as if anticipating that something will happen to him today.  
  
'_Baka_,' he thought to himself. His imagination, which he thought had disappeared due to lack of usage, suddenly went haywire. 'Sadako isn't real.'  
  
He jogged toward the park, flexing his arms as well. He had to stay in shape for the upcoming Kantou tournament. And defeating that Ryoma Echizen afterward was a goal he set his mind on. He was going to make that smug freshman taste the bitterness of defeat.  
  
Hsss. . .  
  
He thought about the nightmare he had early that morning while he jogged. The movie they watched the night before triggered that bad dream, he was sure of it. Those snapshots were taken from the movie The Ring. That was why the scenes were familiar. He remembered it the moment Fuji-senpai announced that they will die in seven days. Yeah, right. Fuji-senpai must've been joking again.  
  
'Sadako, eh?' Kaidoh scoffed. He was being an idiot, getting agitated over a movie. He slowed down as he reached the park and dropped himself on one of the benches in the area. Hissing as he cooled down, Kaidoh rested his arms on his knees and lowered his head. There weren't many people in the park that morning, much to Kaidoh's satisfaction No one was going to bother him. No one ever dared to anyway.  
  
'The Ring was just a movie,' he scoffed yet again, 'it'll never happen in real life.' That powerhouse Momoshiro would definitely have a laugh if he knew that a movie was giving Kaidoh nightmares. He hissed.  
  
Suddenly, a pair of feet stopped in front of him. He scowled. The person, whoever she was, was just standing there as if waiting for him to look up. Her white sandals were a little dirty and she wasn't moving at all.  
  
Kaidoh stilled. It couldn't be.  
  
He wanted to look up, to get this over with. A single glance at the girl in front of him will prove that he was being ridiculous. That he was only scaring himself shitless. But a single glance could also prove fatal. What if they really were cursed?  
  
The phone call last night. . . was Fuji-senpai just kidding around? But he looked as clueless as they all were over it. He and Kikumaru-senpai tried to make light of the situation they were in, saying that it was just a prank call. Kawamura-senpai and that _baka_ powerhouse thought differently. The freshman remained quiet over it.  
  
Was he the only one who recognized the movie? That it could kill them in a week? Unless they make a copy of it and make other people see it. But in order to do that, he had to talk to his fellow junior.  
  
And there's no way he was going to do that!  
  
Gathering his courage to prove himself that Sadako didn't exist, he looked up. But no one was there.  
  
* * *  
  
Day Two: Sunday. . .  
  
Ryoma Echizen sat alone in the dining room late that afternoon. His books scattered on the table before him as he continued to do his homework. The house was blessedly quiet and he liked it that way. His mother and his cousin went out shopping for a while. His old man, on the other hand, was in the temple.  
  
'Probably reading one of those perverted magazines again.' Echizen thought as he finished an assignment about Verbal Tenses on his favorite and probably the easiest subject on Earth. English. He yawned as he scribbled on his notebook. The subject was so simple he's becoming bored with it. After this, he's going to challenge that lazy father of his to another tennis match.  
  
Suddenly, a sharp cold gust of wind entered the room. He looked up from his notes to the open window on his left. The sun had finally set and the sky darkened as nighttime came.  
  
Well, maybe it's too late for that tennis match, he thought as he stood up to close the window. The wind was giving him quite a chill. A storm must be brewing as well. As he reached for the handle, he heard a muffled sound in the next room. Frowning for he knew he was the only one in the house, he strode toward the living room.  
  
Lightning struck and thunder followed. He paused at the archway that connected the two rooms. His sherry brown eyes narrowed as he surveyed the living room. Everything was normal except for the television which was on. Static on the screen. He frowned; he distinctly remembered turning it off early that afternoon before he started doing his homework. Then why was it. . . ?  
  
Ah, no matter. When he couldn't find the remote, Echizen walked toward the television to manually turn it off. Having done so, he sauntered back toward the dining room to pack up his things. But before he reached the archway, the box suddenly turned on again. He looked back at the television, a vein throbbed on his temple.  
  
"Oi, _oyajii_!" Ryoma shouted as he walked toward the TV again to turn it off. "Stop playing with the remote!" His father must have come back from the temple before the strong rain stranded him there.  
  
Ryoma went back to the dining room to resume his cleaning up. The rain was pouring hard. He wondered if his mother and his cousin Nanako were on their way home. They better be. He was getting hungry.  
  
As he slid the last book inside his bag, the television suddenly turned on again. "_OYAJII_!" He shouted in exasperation. Karupin, his pet cat, leapt on the table and meowed, catching Ryoma's attention. The raven-haired boy absentmindedly scratched the cat's ear as he waited for his father to show up. He didn't have to wait long.  
  
"Kyaaah! I'm soaking wet!" Nanjiroh Echizen complained as he opened the back door. "Stupid rainy weather," he muttered as he pulled out his favorite magazines from his clothes. A wide grin pasted on his face. "At least my babies are all dry!"  
  
"Did you just come from the temple?" Ryoma frowned in confusion.  
  
His father shot him a what-do-you-think look. "I'm going upstairs to change," he swept past Ryoma, rainwater dripping on the floor from his drenched clothes. "And turn off the TV. What are you watching? Static?"  
  
Ryoma watched as his father disappeared to the second floor. Frowning, he walked toward the television and turned it off.  
  
It must be broken. He reached down behind the box and unplugged it. 'The Television Repair Services should be contacted tomorrow,' he thought as he went back to the dining room and grabbed his stuff. Little did he know that the curse had already started. And his time was running out.  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: Yay! You guessed it! It's from the movie The Ring. ^_^ Gomen if this chapter is a little boring. The next one would be Momoshiro's and Kawamura's experiences during the third and fourth days. I might add up Eiji's if the next chapter is a little short.


	3. Truth or Fiction?

A/N: Thanks very much for the reviews! I very much appreciate them. ^____^

Disclaimer: Characters depicted in the story aren't mine. They belong to Takeshi Konomi. Sadako isn't mine either. Wouldn't want her to be anyway. I'm sticking to the Japanese version of The Ring by the way.  
  
Seven Days  
  
Day Three: Monday. . .  
  
"I'M BURNING!!!" Takashi Kawamura roared as he returned a simple shot with a fiery double-handed swing. The ball wheezed past his stunned opponent and landed near the baseline, denting the court in the process. "_HORA_! _HORA_! COME ON!!!"  
  
"K-Kawamura-senpai!" his opponent, a second year student, choked out in fear. Fully realizing that his senpai's powerful return shot could have very well killed him, the junior weakly took a step back. He clumsily tripped over his own feet and landed on his bottom, stuttering. "I-It was just a simple down-the-line shot, senpai! B-Be easy on me!"  
  
"What are you whining about over there?" Kawamura called to the junior, resting his yellow Dunlop racquet on his shoulder. A wide grin pasted on his face. "Stand up and let's continue! Be a man!"  
  
The poor junior whimpered.  
  
The Tennis Club had once again gathered for practice late that afternoon. The air was a little cold and damp from the storm that raged the night before. The weather condition affected the game play itself for the balls would be heavier and slower. But the Seigaku Regulars, experienced players that they were, recognized these effects and had learned to play with them and not against them.  
  
And Kawamura had proven that since he's playing in his best form.  
  
While watching the game near the court fence, a conversation started among Oishi, Fuji, and Momoshiro. "So, how was the movie you watched last Friday? Was it any good?" the vice captain of the team asked.  
  
"It was strange," Fuji tore his gaze off the court and looked at Oishi, a thoughtful expression settled on his smiling poker face. Kaidoh, who sat not far behind them while warming up, heard Fuji's comment and waited for his _senpai_ to continue. Had he realized it too? Did something weird happen to the _tensai_ during the weekend as well?  
  
"I found it strange," Fuji continued, "that a videotape would only cost 300 yen. It's usually more expensive, you know? Momo got himself a good bargain." He finished with a nod.  
  
Kaidoh sweatdropped.  
  
"It wasn't a good deal at all," Momoshiro muttered, still bemoaning over the fact that he paid good money for the tape but didn't get fine entertainment in return. "Shouldn't have believed that pale, freaky-looking kid in the night market."  
  
Kaidoh hissed. That kid was probably cursed by the tape as well. And that he wanted them to watch it so that he could get off the curse before his time ran out. What a fine mess that _baka_ powerhouse got them into.  
  
"Still, a videotape for only 300 yen?" Fuji rubbed a hand on his smooth chin, a smile playing on his lips. "You should have bought a lot of tapes instead of only one."  
  
"Maybe they're pirated," Kikumaru piped in, straightening up as he finished his squats. He walked toward the three. "Besides, why a videotape, Momo, with all the DVDs around?" he looked at the dark-haired junior, his blue eyes lit with unabashed amusement. "And I thought tapes are obsolete," the red head laughed. "You're awfully low tech."  
  
Kaidoh resisted to hiss in exasperation. Of all the things his teammates could think of---  
  
"So the movie was that bad, huh?" Oishi gave Momoshiro a sympathetic look.  
  
"_Hai_," the junior grudgingly admitted, "a waste of time and money."  
  
"And senseless, too," Fuji added.  
  
"The flick was taken from the movie The Ring. Of course, it's weird. Nice shot, Taka-san! Show us a good game!" Kikumaru cheered as Kawamura returned another simple shot with a burning crosscourt. Oishi, Fuji, and Momoshiro looked at him, a confused expression on their faces. Kaidoh looked up. Commend Kikumaru-senpai for recognizing it!  
  
"The Ring?" Fuji asked, looking at Oishi and Momoshiro. The two shrugged in return.  
  
"_Ara_? Where's our _Ochibi_? Is he skipping practice again? _Ochibi_? _Ochibiii_?"  
  
"_Ano_, Eiji-senpai. . ."  
  
"Ah, there he is. Do you think Tezuka will make _ochibi_ run laps for being late?"  
  
"Eiji. . ."  
  
"Or maybe Inui's vegetable juice will do the trick."  
  
"EIJI!!!"  
  
"Eh?" Kikumaru looked back at the three, his brows raised in question, a smile playing on his lips. Then he remembered what they were talking about. "Ah, _hai_, _hai_! The Ring. Never seen it before?"  
  
"Is that the one with the goblin's daughter named Sadako, Eiji-senpai?"  
  
"_Sou_! That's the one." Kikumaru grinned. "Very scary, that movie," the acrobatics player concluded with a nod, "I wasn't able to look straight at a television for days!"  
  
"Really? Why is that?"  
  
"Guess you haven't heard of it, Fuji-senpai?" Momoshiro looked at the poker faced senior. "It's all about a cursed videotape. After watching it, you'll receive a phone call that will warn you of your impending death. In a week, to be exact!"  
  
"Hm. . . A typical horror movie," Fuji answered with a shrug. "Let me guess. A madman escapes from a nearby asylum and uses the rumors about that videotape as an excuse to kill. With a chainsaw or a sledgehammer, no doubt."  
  
"_Iie_," Oishi, who apparently had watched the movie as well, shook his dark head. "The way the people died in the movie was horrible and of unexplainable causes. And the murderer was no lunatic. Sadako was the very manifestation of evil itself."  
  
"Yeah," Kikumaru joined in, lowering his voice. "On the exact time you're supposed to die, the television suddenly turns on for no particular reason. There will be static at first," he paused, "then the screen clears up a second later and a scene of an old well will appear. And then, there's Sadako slowly crawling out of it…"  
  
"Sadako, the goblin's daughter as you have mentioned earlier?" Fuji prompted.  
  
Momoshiro nodded. "Imagine a girl on her early twenties in a long dirty white dress, with long, black, unkempt hair covering her face, stalking toward you."  
  
"You mean toward the camera?"  
  
"I mean stalking toward you, the viewer!" Momoshiro pointed at Fuji. "Walking like this." He hung his head and relaxed his shoulders. He lifted his right shoulder as he stepped his right foot forward. He then dropped that shoulder at an almost impossible angle while making bone-breaking sounds. He repeated the process on his left side.  
  
"WAI!!! Momo! You got it!" Kikumaru clapped. "The Sadako Walk!"  
  
Momoshiro grinned at the red head. "She then crawls out of the TV toward you in the creepiest way you could ever imagine," he continued and looked at Fuji. "She suddenly flashes like the television. And you realize she's already standing, towering over you." Momoshiro leaned toward the _tensai_, widening his left eye with his forefinger and thumb. "And then, she gives you The Look."  
  
"The Look?"  
  
"There is an uncanny resemblance if you make Kaidoh look down while pulling up an eyelid." Kikumaru blurted out with a grin. He turned toward the viper. "Want to try it, Kaidoh?"  
  
"Hssss…"  
  
"Heh heh. I was just kidding," Kikumaru winked as he held up two fingers in a V. But the damage had already been done. Kaidoh looked up and found Oishi, Fuji, and the _baka_ powerhouse peering curiously at him, as if imagining the picture Kikumaru painted for them. The thought obviously amused the three.  
  
"Hssss…" Kaidoh widened his eyes in annoyance.  
  
"Waaah! _Kowai_, _kowai_!" Momoshiro exclaimed in mock fear.  
  
"You will be afraid all right," Kaidoh spoke, surprising all of them. He hissed as he stood up, walking to the middle court for his practice game. "She is after us."  
  
* * *  
  
Takeshi Momoshiro whistled while riding his bike on his way home. The practice finished pretty late that day. He turned his bike to the left for a shortcut. He had to get home before he missed his favorite primetime show.  
  
Flanked by tall trees on both sides, the rough empty pathway would take him home half the time his usual route did. The bright full moon, the only source of light, cast eerie shadows on the road ahead of him. No sound could be heard except for the crickets that chirped the night away.  
  
But Momoshiro didn't notice any of this for he was too busy laughing his butt off at the viper.  
  
'She is after us'? What the heck was he talking about? The movie character Sadako? That guy's imagination was working after all! Momoshiro laughed yet again. The viper must have been scared by that prank call in Fuji-senpai's house. They were going to die in a week, huh? Feh! The _Mamushi_ must've been watching too many horror films that---  
  
He suddenly pulled his bike to a halt. He quickly whirled around to look behind him, at the cluster of trees, and frowned. He could have sworn that a figure in white was standing by the road when he sped by. But no one was there now.  
  
What in the world was that? Was he just imagining stuff?  
  
Momoshiro gave a last look behind him and pushed the bike pedals forward. He was suddenly feeling… uneasy. His senses heightened as he continued on his way home. He suddenly became aware of his surroundings, that he was alone on an empty road. That the path ahead of him was saturated with darkness, he could easily imagine someone. . . or something appearing in front of him any minute now.  
  
His heart started to beat faster, a bead of sweat ran down the side of his face. He was an idiot for passing by here. He stole a quick look behind him again just to be sure.  
  
And caught a glimpse of white before it disappeared behind the trees.  
  
_Kuso_!!! Something really WAS there! Momoshiro increased his speed, totally panicking now. Sadako? The _Mamushi_ was right! She really was after them. The film they saw was the real one. Eiji-senpai and Fuji-senpai were wrong. Sadako was the one who called them that Friday. It was no prank call!  
  
He burned rubber and reached his house in five minutes. A new record.  
  
* * *  
  
The powerhouse climbed the stairs that led to his room after dinner. How he was able to eat properly and act calmly in front of his family despite the fear lodged on his throat, he did not know. Thankfully, his parents and siblings didn't notice a thing.  
  
Should he tell them?  
  
No way. What's happening to him was truly unbelievable. They'll think him crazy if he told them that Sadako was after him. He found it stupid himself. But it was real. Sadako was real. And she's going to kill him.  
  
The _Mamushi_ knew about it. Maybe something happened to him too.  
  
Momoshiro shook his head. 'This can't be happening,' he thought as he opened the door to his room. Before he could turn on the lights, his gaze flew to the window before him. The Venetian blinds were rolled up, the street lamp casting a soft white glow to his bedroom. The sliding window was open.  
  
And there he saw a pair of dirty pale hands grabbing hold on his windowsill.  
  
His violet eyes grew wide. He quickly turned toward the door to switch on the lights. Even though light already bathed the room, he stood frozen by the doorway. The hands weren't there anymore. He gulped. She was the one standing on the side of the road before. Waiting… Watching him. Sadako had followed him home.  
  
His hands grew clammy as he broke in a cold sweat. He slowly backed out of his room. There's no way he could sleep there tonight. Or sleep at all for that matter! He went straight to the door across his and opened it; he's going to spend the night in his _ototo_'s bedroom.  
  
The room was dark and quiet… and cold. He frowned. His younger brother usually played with his Playstation 2 around this time. Then why so gloomy inside? He entered the room and found both of his younger siblings sitting in front of the television, watching the tape he bought from the night market.  
  
"Don't!!!" He practically shouted as he hurried toward them. But the flick has already ended. Both of his _imoutos _sat, still gazing at the screen. Damn it! It's too late! He ran a hand through his dark head as he ejected the tape from the VCR and slammed it on the floor. He knelt in front of them. "Why did you watch that?!" he demanded, grabbing a shoulder on each hand. "You shouldn't have!!!"  
  
"We just saw it in your room." His _ototo_ answered, confusion marring his brows. "What's the matter?"  
  
"Why is _oni-chan _angry at us?" His little sister asked innocently.  
  
"That tape…" Momoshiro began weakly, releasing his siblings from his tight grasp. He dropped himself on the floor and cursed himself silently. This was getting out of hand. He had to do something. Even his siblings got involved in this mess. _Kuso_! He looked at the tape. "We have to counteract the curse," he said more to himself than to them.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Momoshiro didn't answer. He quickly stood up and left his brother's room. Before his _imoutos _could follow him outside, he returned, carrying the VCR player from his own room. He started connecting the AV cables from one VCR to another.  
  
"I need tapes," he muttered. Momoshiro stood up and grabbed the cursed videotape. He couldn't risk leaving the house without taking the tape with him. Somebody else in his household might accidentally get involved in it. "Don't touch anything." He warned his _imoutos_. "Just go to sleep or something. I'm going out for a while."  
  
Momoshiro grabbed his bike and sped down the road, toward the nearest video store. He was going to buy eight blank tapes and make a copy of the flick for Fuji-senpai, Taka-san, Eiji-senpai, the _mamushi_, Echizen, his siblings and for himself. According to the movie, they should make other people see the flick before their week's up. That way, the curse would be lifted.  
  
He hoped.  
  
* * *  
  
Day Four: Tuesday. . .  
  
"What's this for, Momo-senpai?" Echizen's gaze settled on the tape his _senpai _handed him. Momoshiro found him in the Tennis locker room as he was putting on his blue and white jersey. The junior quickly took Echizen's copy from his bag and gave it to him. The freshman looked at his _senpai_ suspiciously. "This isn't porn, is it?"  
  
"_Baka_." Momoshiro replied. He was in no mood for jokes, which was a first. He's tired, overwrought, and… scared. "Make someone watch that. It'll break the curse."  
  
"Curse?"  
  
Before the junior could answer, the door opened. Fuji and Kawamura stepped inside the room. Perfect timing! Momoshiro was already standing in front of them, their copies in hand, before his _senpais_ could even drop their bags on the bench. Both seniors looked at each other first before their gazes settled on the tapes. They took it from the junior.  
  
"What's this, Momo?" Fuji asked with light curiosity. He smiled as he handed the tape back to Momoshiro. "If this is porn. . ."  
  
"Porn?!" Kawamura exclaimed in disgust, giving the tape back to the junior as well. "My father will kill me if he---"  
  
"It isn't porn!" Momoshiro cried in exasperation. What was the matter with these people? "You have to make someone watch that for you. And the curse lifts."  
  
"What curse?" Kawamura asked as he placed his bag inside his shelf and prepared to change for practice. Echizen sat on the bench and proceeded to tie his shoes. Fuji put his copy in his bag and took out his jersey and training clothes. He looked at the junior. Momoshiro was obviously tense about something. There were dark circles under his eyes. And his hair was quite messy, as if he ran his hand through it for a hundred times that day. What's going on?  
  
"Remember the film we watched last Friday? The one taken from the movie The Ring?" When all three answered yes, Momoshiro continued. "Well, Sadako really is after us! The _Mamushi_ was right. We are going to die in seven days." He paused and counted. "Well, we only have three now."  
  
The three stopped whatever they were doing and stared at Momoshiro.  
  
"I know it sounds crazy. But there were signs," the spiky-haired junior said, "just like in the movie!" He persisted when none of them spoke. He looked from one regular to another. Taka-san had an incredulous expression pasted on his face. Fuji-senpai, being pokerfaced that he was, still displayed mild curiosity, but the smile was gone. Echizen was smirking at him. Ho, he thought this was funny, eh?  
  
"What were these signs in the movie?" Momoshiro returned his gaze to the _tensai_, remembering that he hadn't watched The Ring.  
  
"Remember the phone call that came after the film in your Rec Room, Fuji-senpai?" When the brown haired _tensai_ nodded, the junior continued. "That's the first sign, the first warning. It wasn't a prank call as you and Eiji-senpai told us earlier. That was really Sadako on the other line!"  
  
Fuji fell silent. Maybe Momoshiro was right. That phone call was rather… weird. The _tensai_ looked back at Momoshiro, his blue sharp eyes held the junior's violet gaze. "Tell us more about these signs."  
  
"Last night, something creepy happened," the dark haired powerhouse told them his experiences the night before. That Sadako followed him through the shortcut he took and that she was hanging outside his bedroom window. "I really saw her! I couldn't even sleep a wink last night!"  
  
The _tensai _frowned, rubbing a hand on his chin. "Tell me, Momo, is having dreams about her a sign as well?" Fuji didn't want to admit it, but he WAS having dreams about a long haired girl in white lately. He never thought that these dreams meant anything.  
  
Until now.  
  
"I-I think so," Momoshiro shrugged, a worried frown on his face. "She somehow wants to tell you that she's coming. Through dreams or eerie apparitions. As if she wants you to know that she's just there, waiting for the right moment," he paused, "then she goes for the kill."  
  
"Hey, _senpais_…" Echizen called from the bench.  
  
Fuji nodded. "So if we make someone who hasn't seen the flick watch this tape, we're free from Sadako?"  
  
"Yeah. Hopefully."  
  
"_Senpais_…" The freshman mumbled.  
  
"Hopefully?" the _tensai_ asked, "why?"  
  
"We have to make sure those people really watch it. If not---"  
  
Echizen stood up and walked toward Momoshiro and Fuji. He waved his red racquet between them as he passed by. "Kawamura-senpai fainted." He said before he shut the door behind him.  
  
* * *  
  
Takashi Kawamura walked down the street toward their sushi restaurant after their afternoon practice. Those talks about Sadako and The Ring made his head hurt. As expected, Eiji merely laughed when Momo told him about the curse. But Eiji took the tape nonetheless, so that the worried junior could stop bugging him about it. Kaidoh took the tape from Momo without a word.  
  
Truth be told, Kawamura knew something was wrong the moment they watched the movie. But just like everybody else, he didn't dwell on it too much. Until Momo told them what happened to him last night. After so much coercion from his teammates, Kaidoh, albeit grudgingly, finally told them of his own experiences.  
  
Silence fell afterward. Even the skeptic Eiji didn't speak. Some of them still had his doubts, others simply believed. Only Echizen, he noticed, showed detached curiosity. Kawamura sighed. Truth or fiction, he has to make someone watch the copy. But who?  
  
A familiar white haired teen walked pass by him, the smoke from his cigarette blew on his face. Kawamura coughed and looked behind him. Was that Jin Akutsu he just saw?  
  
"Hey, Akutsu." Kawamura called and followed his friend, if he could call him that. The tall delinquent student looked behind him and recognized Sushi Boy. Still, he continued walking. Kawamura finally caught up to him. "I heard you left Yamabuki."  
  
Akutsu grunted.  
  
Kawamura scratched his head, ashamed that he asked such a thing. Okay, Akutsu didn't want to talk so…  
  
"_Ano_, Akutsu, I need a favor." Kawamura started.  
  
The white haired guy scoffed. Yeah right. Like he's going to help sushi boy here.  
  
Kawamura took the tape out of his bag and handed it to Akutsu. "You have to watch this tape for me. It's a horror flick." He explained as they continued to stroll down the busy sidewalk. "But you have to make a copy of it after watching it. And make other people see it. Or else---"  
  
Without a word, Akutsu grabbed the tape. To make him shut up, Kawamura supposed. Akutsu stalked off without looking back. Kawamura watched his friend until he disappeared from his view. See? Jin Akutsu wasn't that bad. He was just misunderstood by everyone. Kawamura smiled. Well, that takes care of the curse. He thought and continued on his way home.  
  
Akutsu looked at the tape Sushi Boy gave him. And without any second thoughts, he deposited it in the nearest trash bin.


	4. Sadako Appears

Disclaimer: Characters depicted in the story aren't mine. They belong to Takeshi Konomi. Sadako isn't mine either. Wouldn't even dream of owning her.  
  
Seven Days  
  
Day Five: Wednesday. . .  
  
"I shouldn't have done it! I shouldn't have!" Kunimitsu Tezuka heard Kawamura whine as he entered the tennis court that afternoon. His cold gaze settled on a group of regulars, namely Oishi, Kawamura, and Momoshiro, standing in a cluster by Court A. "I should've thought real long and hard about it! I shouldn't have let my fear get to me!" The panic in the senior's voice was not lost to Tezuka as he watched his teammate run his hand through his dark blond head. Hands in his pockets, Tezuka ignored the group and scanned the area.  
  
The Kantou Tournament was coming up. The team seemed to be ready for it, based on their performance during the practice games. The intra-school ranking tournament, which will decide who the representatives for Kantou are, will be held next week. Even the data collector Inui seemed heated up for the upcoming tournament.  
  
Tezuka touched his left elbow. His joints had healed. But. . .  
  
"That tape is going to kill him! And it's all because of my selfishness!" Tezuka's gaze returned to the group of regulars. Kawamura sounded definitely panicked now. Freaked out even. "I'm going to have nightmares forever."  
  
"B-But you'll die if you don't, Taka-san…" Momoshiro tried to reason out. Tezuka frowned as he caught some of their conversation. What was this nonsense about dying?  
  
"What are you three doing there?" Without moving from his spot, the Seigaku Captain called to them in a clear powerful voice. "Practice started half an hour ago."  
  
Momoshiro flinched when he heard Tezuka behind him. "A-Ah, buchou. . ."  
  
"On to your designated courts for practice."  
  
"_H-Hai_!" The junior quickly nodded and grabbed his racquet as he ran toward the middle court. He doubled up with Fuji for the practice game against Kikumaru and Echizen. Kawamura scratched his head as he made his way toward Kaidoh. He was his opponent for the afternoon. And Kawamura didn't know if he could play Kaidoh in his best form.  
  
"_HORA_! _HORA_! COME ON, _MAMUSHI-CHAN_!!!" Kawamura goaded his opponent the moment he touched his racquet. Kaidoh hissed as his grip on his racquet tightened.  
  
And the game started.  
  
"_Ne_, Tezuka," Oishi said as he stood beside the team captain. The talk about the curse was making half of the regulars apprehensive. Momoshiro was anxious about it the most since he had a first hand experience with Sadako. And now, Kawamura's experiencing a major guilt trip. Oishi shook his head. Fear was contagious. Even he was getting affected by it. "Have you heard of the movie The Ring?"  
  
Tezuka's gaze never left the courts when he answered his friend. "No."  
  
Oishi sighed. What did he expect? He should have seen that coming. The serious Tezuka would never waste his time watching such films. "The team's pretty freaked out by that movie."  
  
When Tezuka still didn't say anything, the vice captain proceeded to tell him about the movie and the tape Momoshiro got from the night market. The disturbing apparitions of Sadako were also mentioned. Still, there was no reaction from Tezuka.  
  
Typical.  
  
"Momo and the others believe that they're cursed and will die on Friday," Oishi shook his dark head. "It's robbing them of their concentration." He sighed as he watched the game between Kawamura and Kaidoh. The junior's Snake Shots weren't working. And Kawamura's burning play was far from desirable. Oishi winced.  
  
This was bad. And Tezuka's bearing witness to their performances. This was so bad.  
  
"If this continues," the captain finally answered, "they will not be allowed to compete for the intra-school ranking tournament."  
  
"W-What?"  
  
"Who among the regulars watched the film?"  
  
Albeit surprised from Tezuka's abrupt and cold decision, Oishi answered, "Taka-san and Kaidoh." He nodded toward the players on Court A and then, his gaze settled on the middle court. "Fuji and Momo; Eiji and Echizen." A sinking feeling settled in Oishi's stomach. He knew exactly why the buchou reacted that way.  
  
Tezuka thought of their circumstance unfounded. He simply didn't believe the deadly situation his teammates were in.  
  
Ryuzaki-sensei chose that moment to walk in the court. She signaled for Tezuka, raising some papers for him to fill out. Tezuka nodded. His attention shifted to his responsibility of filling out the four blocks with the participants of the intra-school ranking tournament. Cursed or not, as they firmly believed, the competition must continue.  
  
"This nonsense will end by Friday." Tezuka said before he walked toward their coach. Oishi shook his head yet again as he watched the captain leave. It certainly WILL end by Friday, taking more than half of the regulars with it.  
  
* * *  
  
"_Bui_, _bui_, _buiii_!" Kikumaru cheered and raised two fingers in a V. "Won the game!" He raised his right hand in a high five toward his doubles partner. Echizen grudgingly returned it with his left.  
  
The game between doubles pairs Fuji-Momoshiro and Kikumaru-Echizen ended with a score of 7-5.  
  
Fuji's smile never faltered. "Good game, Eiji, Echizen." He said as they shook hands by the net.  
  
Eiji grinned. "Thanks," he looked at the troubled junior. "Momo's not himself today. Still thinking about your so-called dilemma?"  
  
"When you sense Sadako lurking about you, Eiji-senpai, you CANNOT stop thinking about it," Momoshiro sighed as he rested his racquet on his shoulder.  
  
The two non-believers, Kikumaru and Echizen, looked at each other, skepticism obvious. "Whatever you say, _senpai_," Echizen mumbled and left the court.  
  
The team was soon dismissed after that. Kawamura was still terribly bothered by what he did to Akutsu. Fuji and Eiji sympathized with him as they walked toward the locker room. Kaidoh remained silent the whole time as he packed his things inside his bag. Momoshiro and Echizen, as per usual, walked home together after the club activity. Both were quiet, deep in their own thoughts, until Momoshiro broke it.  
  
"Have you given your copy to anyone yet?"  
  
Echizen sipped from his drink which they bought from a nearby burger joint. He looked at his _senpai_ and shrugged. "I completely forgot all about it."  
  
Momoshiro sighed. The freshman wasn't taking the curse seriously. And he's tired of convincing everyone that it's real. Fine. If they didn't want to believe them, so be it. "I did my part by making copies for you guys. If you want to die on Friday, it's your choice." Momoshiro said sternly. "Just don't say I didn't warn you."  
  
"Have you given your copy to anyone, _senpai_?"  
  
"W-Well, no." Momoshiro frowned. That's exactly what's bothering him now. He couldn't make himself do it. He's passing the curse to others and killing them in the process. And he being the one responsible for their deaths will stab at his conscience forever.  
  
Taka-san's mind must've been filled by fear when he gave his copy to Akutsu. That's why he had the guts to pass on the curse to others. His _senpai_ should feel relieved by now. But after thinking rationally about it, the guilt comes, like a devastating blow that will weaken the mind with remorse.  
  
Echizen smirked. "You should worry about yourself first, senpai, before you worry about others."  
  
Momoshiro pondered upon Echizen's comment as they continued to walk home. The freshman would definitely have no qualms about passing the curse on to others. That is, if he believed he was cursed. If only Momoshiro could think the same way. . .  
  
"I'm in the rhythm!" Both turned to look when they heard a familiar voice behind them. And saw Akira Kamio and Shinji Ibu of Fudomine before they disappeared inside the arcade. "I'm definitely going to get that Dead End song of Dance Dance Revolution 7th Mix and win it! I'll be the ultimate 'revolutioner'!"  
  
Echizen sipped his drink as a sweatdrop formed on his head. 'Revolutioner', eh? Was that even a word? He finished his drink and dumped it on a nearby trash bin. As he turned to leave, he felt Momoshiro grab his collar as he hauled him back.  
  
"_Itte_!" Echizen choked out.  
  
Momoshiro ignored him. "I'm the ultimate 'revolutioner'! No Fudomine underdog is going to beat me!" he raged as his burning resolve returned to him. Momoshiro dragged Echizen inside the arcade while the latter tried to free himself from his _senpai_'s grasp.  
  
Echizen and Ibu were left standing by the dance podium with their friend's bags in their hands. Momoshiro and Kamio, intent on outdoing each another, stepped on their dance pads and whirled in time with the fast beat of Dead End as it reverberated inside the noisy arcade. They were gathering quite a crowd since both were performing quite well. And dancing the Dead End was not something one can ignore.  
  
"Ne." Ibu looked at his companion as the Seigaku regular suddenly spoke to him. Echizen was holding up a tape to him. "This is a horror film Momo- senpai gave us. I'm done with it. You can have it."  
  
"You're watching films during school week?" The purple haired Ibu replied. When Echizen merely shrugged, Ibu continued his mumbling habit. "That's not right. It could ruin your concentration on your studies. And your tennis practices. You should stop doing that. Your parents are paying good money for you to study. They are expecting you to finish school without failing any subjects. Then again, it's your life. If you want to ruin it by watching films during the weekdays. . ."  
  
"Just take the tape," Echizen interrupted Ibu's long monologue and dumped the tape on his free hand. He unzipped Momoshiro's bag and took out his senpai's copy. "This is a copy for your friend. Momo-senpai has enough to give away."  
  
* * *  
  
"Tadaima!" Eiji Kikumaru called cheerily as he opened the front door to his house and stepped inside. He paused by the foyer and removed his shoes. He slipped in to his house slippers (with a cute bear's head decorated on top) and walked toward the dark living room. He looked around.  
  
No one was home. Strange. It was quarter to seven. Someone should be home by now.  
  
"_Okaa-san_? _Nee-chan_?" He called again as he walked toward the empty kitchen and turned on the lights. His gaze settled on the ref, a note was posted there. He ripped it off and read it.  
  
"Eiji,  
  
Took your _imoutos_ (younger siblings) out to a movie. Be back by dinner.  
  
Mom"  
  
"Wai, a movie. I'm envious. Should have come home earlier," Kikumaru scratched his red head. "Oh well, there's always next time." He exited the kitchen and went up to his room. Dumping his bag near Daigorou, his big stuffed bear, Kikumaru took out comfortable clothes from his closet and changed. He grabbed his toothbrush and went straight to the bathroom. Only to find that his favorite toothpaste was missing.  
  
"_Nee-chan_!" Kikumaru groaned. She took it again! He stomped toward his sister's room and opened the door. It must be in her bathroom. Well, if she emptied it again, she'd better replace it!  
  
As he was crossing her room toward the bathroom, a thudding sound came from her closet. He paused. What was that? It was as if something bumped itself on the closet door. W-Was. . . something inside nee-chan's closet? Unreasonable fear suddenly crept up to his chest.  
  
From the movie The Ring, the scene where a girl's dead body was found inside the closet flashed in his mind. She was pale; and had a horrified expression on her face. As if she saw the most terrifying thing in her life and died because of it. It was the first scary scene from the movie and he never forgot the expression on the girl's face. Then, could it be that. . ?  
  
_Baka_! He scolded himself. No one else in his family watched the film. Only he did. He gulped as realization took place. Yeah, only. . . he. . . did. . .  
  
Kikumaru mentally shook himself. It was just a movie. Duh. He didn't believe Momo when he said they were cursed. And there was no reason for him to start believing now. For all he knew, Momo was just pulling their legs.  
  
He slid open his sister's closet. And for the first time in his life, screamed as something fell at his feet.  
  
There she was! Sadako! Sprawling down at his feet. Her long black hair splayed around her, Sadako made no sign of getting up. Was she going to crawl toward him?! Years of playing acrobatic tennis made his feet move even before his mind could tell his body what to do. He dashed out of the room before she could reach out and grab his leg. He raced down the steps, almost falling in the process, and broke out of the house.  
  
She was inside his house! And will soon be coming out to get him!!!  
  
He ran and ran. To where he didn't know. He just wanted to get away from the house. But he knew that escape will be futile. Sadako was after him. Kikumaru risked a look behind him. As expected, she wasn't following him. But he knew she's around somewhere. She could even be right in front of him! Waiting… For him. He ran faster.  
  
And he bumped right into her.  
  
Kikumaru fell backward because of the impact. "GET AWAY FROM ME!!!" He shouted, shutting his eyes to avoid looking at her terrifying face. "_TASUKETE_!!!"  
  
"Calm down, Eiji," a deep, familiar voice interrupted Kikumaru's screams. The acrobatic player instantly stopped when he recognized the voice. He looked up and found the deadpan face of Sadaharu Inui. "What are you screaming for help for?"  
  
"Inui!" Kikumaru exclaimed with relief. He accepted the hand Inui held out to him as he pulled him up. Kikumaru quickly looked around him, looked for any sign of Sadako. There was none. His fear somehow subsided. Having someone with him, anyone with him for that matter, calmed him a bit. At least he wasn't alone anymore. "She's after me, Inui!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Sadako!"  
  
Sadako? From The Ring? Inui didn't answer. Instead, he took out his notebook from his bag and started writing on it. "Eiji Kikumaru is scared of a movie character." He nodded to himself. "_Ii_ data."  
  
"Inui!!!"  
  
"What is this nonsense about Sadako?" Inui asked as he slipped his notebook back in his bag. Eiji quickly told him the story. From the cursed tape that Momo bought to their experiences with Sadako. Inui nodded his understanding and took out his notebook once again. "Good data. Yes. Good data."  
  
"Inui!!!"  
  
"Let's check out your nee-san's room. You could be imagining things again."  
  
"I wasn't!" Kikumaru answered. Then he sighed. Inui's the science freak in the team. He would never believe in supernatural phenomena. And he'd certainly never believe in Sadako. For him, he should see things for himself first before he starts believing. And Kikumaru understood that. "Okay, you check out the room. I'm not going in there again."  
  
Inui nodded and waited for Eiji to lead the way to his house. The front door was, to Kikumaru's surprise, closed. That can't be. He left it hanging open when he ran out of the house. Then who. . .?  
  
The thought of Sadako closing the door when she went out after him was quite hilarious. Kikumaru didn't know if he should laugh at it or cry. Sadako was after him, and she was thoughtful enough to close the door after her. A chuckle broke out of him which quickly turned into a groan. Geez, he was losing it!  
  
He's losing it. Inui thought as he waited for Kikumaru to open the front door. He noticed that his teammates were quite bothered the past few days. He knew they were reacting to a silly movie badly. But he didn't expect that it was this bad.  
  
Kikumaru led him to the second floor and pointed at his sister's door which was, again to his surprise, closed. Really, so thoughtful of her, Kikumaru sighed. "In there." He told Inui. The taller boy reached for the knob and pushed the door open. He went inside. Kikumaru waited for him to finish inspecting the room.  
  
"There's nothing in here, Eiji." Inui called. Kikumaru took a deep breath and peeked inside the room. The closet door was shut, no surprise there. And there was no sign of Sadako anywhere. "It's just your imagination, Eiji."  
  
Kikumaru vehemently shook his head and pointed at something on the floor.  
  
His toothbrush was lying there, the only proof of the experience he had with Sadako.  
  
* * *  
  
A/N: Whew! Didn't expect this to be this long. And I was supposed to include the sixth day. Oh well, there's always the next chapter. Hope you liked this one! ^_^ (Inui's name… Sadaharu… it's like Sadako, isn't it?)


	5. Lurking Death

A/N:  Um, my bad.  This isn't going to be the last chapter of Seven Days.  I promise that the next one will be.  Please bear with me for a little while.  ^_^

Tenipuri, glad you liked it.  ^_^  Yep, I'm trying to make this exciting even though it's a deadly situation for the regulars.  Hope you like it until the end.  Thanks for reviewing!

MidnightLoner, thanks for reviewing!  I think this chapter will change your mind and will force you to believe the curse.  hehe  Thanks for reading!  ^_^

Sakura2814, thanks for the compliments!  Er… don't kill anyone?  Hm… We'll just see, shall we?  ^_^  Thanks for reviewing!

Disclaimer:  Characters depicted in the story aren't mine.  They belong to Takeshi Konomi.  Sadako isn't mine either.

Seven Days

Day Six:  Thursday…

"Ne, Kaidoh."  Eiji Kikumaru looked up at his companion in the quiet, empty locker room.  Kikumaru, who was still shaken up from the experience he had the day before, sat alone on the bench in the locker room that morning.  He was tired.  He never got a good night's sleep the night before, and there were dark half moons under his large blue eyes.  His senses were still quite alert from the experience he had with Sadako.  That was why when the door suddenly burst open, he visibly jumped.

Kaidoh stepped inside the room.  He barely spared a glance at the lone figure sitting on the bench as he went straight to his shelf.  He was putting on his jersey when the unusually quiet Kikumaru spoke.  Kaidoh hissed in response.

"Have you given anyone your copy yet?"  The red head stood up as well to prepare for their morning practice.

"Iie."  Was the mamushi's answer.

"Deadline's tomorrow."  Kikumaru mumbled and sighed.  _At around __7:00 pm_ tomorrow, they're going to die a horrible death...  Kuso!_  Panic finally kicked in through his numbness.  The acrobatics player pulled at his hair and groaned.  He then grabbed Kaidoh's collar in a tight grip and started shaking him.   "Uuwaaah, Kaidoh!  We can't die yet!  We're just kids!  We have a bright future ahead of us!"_

"C-Calm down, K-Kikumaru-senpai…"  Kaidoh managed to say while trying to remove Kikumaru's tight grip on his shirt.

"I have plans, you know?  Big plans!"  His panicking senpai suddenly released him.  Kaidoh found himself plopped down on the concrete floor.  Kikumaru remained standing up, though his back was to him.  The red haired senior looked up at the ceiling and spread his arms on his sides as if he was praying for divine intervention.  Kaidoh sweatdropped when he realized that his senpai really _was_ praying.  "Ah, Kami-sama, please help us in this terrible ordeal.  Show us your guiding hand that we may be able to find the path to enlightenment so that we may feel peace despite this horrible dilemma we are in…"

"Fudomine's cursed too!!!"  Momoshiro's sudden outburst, the moment he opened the door, interrupted Kikumaru's prayer.  Both he and Kaidoh looked at the stressed junior as he stepped inside the room, followed by a nonchalant Echizen.  "This guy gave our copies to Fudomine's Ibu and Shinji!"  Momoshiro pointed at the freshman as he dropped himself on the bench.

Echizen shrugged in return.  "You should be happy I got rid of those tapes for you, Momo-senpai."  He put on his white cap and took out his red racquet from his bag.  "Else you're still cursed up to now."

_He's right.  Momoshiro thought.  _So why was he even complaining?_  "D-Demo…"_

"They're free, Kaidoh."  Kikumaru suddenly spoke up and shifted his gaze on the silent junior.  "We should start thinking of ourselves first, too.  Or we die."

"Hsss…"  The grim junior stood up and, without a word, left the room.  Kikumaru quickly followed him outside.

"Oi, matte, Kaidoh!"  Kikumaru said as he caught up with the junior.  He draped an arm around Kaidoh's shoulders as they walked toward the courts.  "I have a plan on how we can get rid of the curse without feeling guilty about it."

Kaidoh hissed, a sign that he was listening.

"We leave our copies in the school's audio-visual room."  Kikumaru continued.  "That way, we're assured that someone will really watch it without us knowing who did.  It somehow lessens the guilt feelings we'll suffer later."  Kikumaru moved away from Kaidoh.  He frowned as he rested his racquet on his shoulder.  "We'll just brace ourselves for the news on _who_ among the students or teachers here, for that matter, died."

"It's unbecoming of you, Kikumaru-senpai."  Kaidoh replied.  "Being firm on this deadly decision."

"We _have_ to be firm, Kaidoh."  Kikumaru rolled his racquet several times on his right hand, a sign that he was getting serious over something.  "Our lives depend on it."

* * *

Syusuke Fuji, the tensai player, smiled as he spotted the quiet yet strong figure of the Seigaku captain.  The prodigy found the school's number one tennis player standing by the side of the court, watching the other players in their morning practice.  A poker smile pasted on his face, Fuji walked toward him and held up his copy of the flick.  Tezuka looked at it but didn't take the tape.

"What is it?"

When talking to the captain, one is required to go straight to the point.  Or the buchou wouldn't waste his time listening to the speaker.  No formalities required; no cute comments.  Just the facts.  So Fuji decided to tell him just that.  The pure and simple truth.

"The cursed tape."  Fuji smiled.  "Watch it and I'll be free from the curse. I take it that someone already told you about our little dilemma?"

Tezuka took a quick glance at the prodigy and returned his gaze back on the courts, pointedly ignoring Fuji's request.  No one can decipher Fuji's thoughts behind that cool mask of his.  It's even hard to tell if he really was afraid of the curse or was just playing along with his teammates.  No one can really tell because of that poker smile on his face.

Neither can anyone read Tezuka's thoughts behind his stoical expression.

"Find someone else to get you out of that predicament."  Fuji's smile didn't falter at Tezuka's cold reply.  He shrugged as he remained silent.  What did he expect?  Skeptic or not, Tezuka wasn't someone who would watch such a flick.  Fuji's smile widened.  He better find someone else to help him out of the curse then.

* * *

Tensai Fuji went straight home after practice late that afternoon.  Alas, he didn't find someone who could help him.  Perhaps he should try giving his copy to his rivals from other schools in the district.  Just like what Momo and Echizen did.  And that what's-his-name-guy who never cared for his brother's arm in St. Rudolph would be the perfect recipient of the curse.

_Hm… a wonderful plan._

Fuji smiled.  He heard that his teammates who watched the film with him already got rid of their copies.  Good for them.  It meant that they are already safe from Sadako.  _Well, it doesn't matter.  Fuji thought.  __There's still tomorrow anyway.  Even though it's the final day._

"Tadaima!"  Fuji called out as he entered the foyer.  He removed his shoes and slipped on to his slippers.  The house was awfully quiet.  He frowned as he wondered why.  His parents were usually home at this time, while his sister Yumiko wasn't expected until dinnertime.

So… why was he alone?

Then he remembered.  It was Thursday.  The poker smile was back in place.  His parents usually visited his younger brother Yuuta in his dorm.  That was why no one was home.

He mentally chided himself.  _Looks like the talk about the curse is getting into me.  Frankly, he really didn't know what to think… if he should believe his teammates or not.  True, he was having dreams about Sadako.  But they were just that.  Dreams.  Nothing paranormal happened to him yet._

And nothing ever will happen to him because, just like Echizen, he found their dilemma quite entertaining and funny.  A truly unbelievable situation.  _Tch.  Sadako indeed._

Dismissing the thought from his mind, he walked toward the staircase that led to his room.  He was going to check the cacti in his room.  He loved that particular plant species.  Little and seemingly harmless, yet the thorns are its beauty.  The love for his cacti is one of the few things that can complement his unusual taste.

He chuckled when he remembered Eiji's reaction to his peculiarity.

As he passed by the massive living room, he noticed that it wasn't empty after all.  The television was on, static on the screen.  The TV was the only source of light, which cast an eerie glow in the large dark room.  His gaze settled on a high backed chair that stood right in front of the television.  And realized that someone was sitting on it.  _Nee-san?_

Was she home after all?

_Yumiko nee-san must've fallen asleep while watching.   Fuji smiled as he walked toward the chair.  Yet, how unusual of his sister to wait up for him in the living room.  She usually just knocked on his door (the moment she hears him come home) and entered his room to talk to him there.  Maybe she was going to invite him out for dinner but has fallen asleep while waiting for him._

He stopped short when she realized that the head visible from the chair's high back wasn't his sister's.  The person's hair was darker, almost black.

Now who…?

Fuji frowned as his sharp blue gaze settled on the chair.  He walked toward it quietly.  If the stranger sitting on the chair didn't know he was behind her, then it was Fuji's advantage.  _Whoever this was should get out of the house.  Or at least explain why he/she is here.  Fuji thought reasonably as he reached out to touch the person's shoulder._

But a cold pale hand suddenly darted out, grabbing Fuji's right wrist in a tight grip.  The stunned junior couldn't do anything but watch as the chair slowly swung around to face him…

* * *

Day Seven:  Friday…

"I'm going ahead, Taka-san."  Oishi waved as he walked toward the Locker Room door.  Their afternoon club activity was about to start.  Most of the club members were on the court already and it wasn't right for him to be late.  And Kawamura should hurry up as well.  The dark haired vice captain looked back at his companion when the timid blond haired teen didn't reply.  Kawamura was just staring blankly at his shelf; a worried frown creased his brows.  "Taka-san?"

"Huh?"  Kawamura suddenly snapped up from his thoughts.  He looked at Oishi as he tried to remember what the vice captain said.  "Ah, hai, Oishi."  Kawamura tried to smile.  "I'll follow after I change."

Oishi nodded and turned to leave.  But thought better of it and faced Kawamura again.  "Taka-san, if you're not feeling okay, you can skip practice.  I'll just tell Tezuka."  He knew that Kawamura was still a little paranoid about the curse.  After all, today was supposedly their last day.  Even he was uneasy over it.  Then again, they have given their copies to other people.  They should be safe.

Right?

Kawamura shook his head.  "Iie."  He smiled.  "I'm okay, Oishi.  Thanks."  He then proceeded to take out his jogging pants and jersey from his locker.  "I'll be out in a few minutes."

Oishi nodded and stepped out.  Before he could close the door behind him, a nagging feeling told him to stay and wait for Kawamura until he finished changing.  Then again, he was being silly.  He shook his head and closed the door behind him.

Leaving Kawamura alone in the locker room.

Oishi walked toward the courts and found a lone figure sitting by the court bench, away from the other club members who were warming up for the practice matches later that afternoon.  He smiled as he recognized their tensai player and walked toward him.

"Fuji?  What are you doing sitting there all alone?"  Oishi made his way toward the court bench which Fuji was sitting on.  He noticed that the tensai was in deep thought, sitting with his head lowered, his elbows resting on his knees.

And his eyes were wide open.  _Eh?  How unusual…_

"Fuji?"

"Huh?  Ah, Oishi."  Fuji looked up, his poker smile quickly replacing his troubled expression.  He stood up and reached for his racquet sitting beside him.  "Practice going to start now?"  He asked as he rested his racquet on his shoulder.  "Maybe I should start warming up."

"Uh, yeah."  Oishi answered.  What could possibly be troubling the Fuji?  Although the tensai was acting as if nothing was wrong, Oishi could sense Fuji's agitation.  It was highly unusual that something could make the calm player act this way.  His gaze then flickered to Fuji's exposed right arm before the tensai could walk away from him.  "Fuji!"  Oishi suddenly exclaimed.  "What's that?!"

There were red hand marks on Fuji's right wrist.

"Eh?  Nani?  Nani?"  Kikumaru, hearing Oishi's unusually raised voice, appeared behind Fuji and rested an arm on the tensai's shoulder.  He looked up at Oishi's pale face and wondered at his disturbed expression.  "Oishi, what's wrong?"

"Eiji…  Fuji's arm…  I-It's…"

"Eh?"  Kikumaru moved away from Fuji, his blue gaze settling on the burnt-looking marks on Fuji's wrist.  "Where did you get that?!"

A lot of heads turned in their direction when they heard Kikumaru's loud outburst.  Oishi quickly stepped up and told them to continue with their warm-ups and practice swings.  It wouldn't be wise if the whole team knew of the regulars' predicament.

"Maa, maa, it's nothing to worry about…"  Fuji tried calming Kikumaru down with his poker smile.

"What do you mean it's nothing to worry about?!"  Kikumaru exclaimed through gritted teeth, careful not to catch the other members' attention again.  "It's from Sadako, isn't it?!"

"What?  I thought you're out of the curse!"  Oishi cut in a low yet frantic voice; panic also starting to seep in to him.  A bead of sweat ran down the side of his face as realization took place.  Six of the Tenipuri are going to die!

"That's how it should be, senpais."  All three of them looked up when Kaidoh entered the courts.  Hands in his pockets, he walked toward the group.  "The signs don't stop until the final day.  Remember the movie, Kikumaru-senpai?  We don't really know if we're safe or not."  He hissed.  "Until the final hour comes."

"Y-Yeah, I remember."  Kikumaru answered weakly.  He dropped himself on the nearby bench and sighed.  He rubbed his hands on his face and groaned.  "This sucks!"

The other three couldn't agree more.

"By the way."  Kaidoh suddenly spoke up after a long silence.  "I just thought of this yesterday when we left out copies in the A/V Room.  I think we did something wrong."

"What is it, Kaidoh?"  Oishi prompted when Kaidoh didn't continue.

"Come on!"  Kikumaru stood up.  "Spill already!"

"Our copies…" Kaidoh started, "were made by that baka powerhouse.  I was thinking…" he paused again, "shouldn't we be the ones who were supposed to make our own copies?"

The three merely continued staring at him, waiting for him to finish.

"The curse doesn't stop that way."  Kaidoh continued.  "I think that we should personally---"

Whatever Kaidoh was about to say was drowned by a terrified scream from the Locker Room.  Everyone in the court turned to look in that direction.  Was that Momoshiro who just screamed?  They wondered as they ran toward the fence gates to see what frightened Momoshiro so.  The Regulars were hiding something from them and it's about time they should find out what.

"Okay, everyone, calm down!  Go back to practice!"  Oishi shouted over the curious chatter of the club members as he tried to stop them from leaving the courts.  "It's probably another raccoon!  Momo must have overreacted!"

Most of the club members listened to Oishi's instructions and remained in the courts; but the others ignored him, their curiosity foremost in their minds.  They were nearing the fence gates when Tezuka suddenly entered the courts

"B-Buchou!"  One of the few members who defied Oishi's orders choked out when he nearly collided with their captain.

"What's going on here?"  The low yet authoritative voice of Tezuka rang on the now silent courts.  The members who stood right in front of the strict captain flinched when his cold gaze settled on them.

"W-We were just…"  One of them actually tried to reason out with the captain.  But one sharp look from Tezuka sent the members back to their practice spots.  Everything's back to normal.  Oishi sighed.  But…

"Tezuka!  Gomen!"  Oishi apologized as he, Fuji, Kikumaru, and Kaidoh ran past him toward the Locker Room.  "We're just going to check on Momo.  We'll be back in a few minutes!"  All four regulars disappeared even before Tezuka could answer.

"All of them seem troubled, ne, Tezuka?"  Sadaharu Inui remarked as he walked toward the silent captain, the green notebook in his hand.  The captain didn't move nor reply as he watched the members in the court continue their practice.  "Must be the curse."

There was a long silence before Tezuka replied.  "You believe that nonsense?"

"Iie."  The data collector answered with a little chuckle.  "I think they are being ridiculous."  He closed his notebook and fixed his glasses.  "I'm going to check the Locker Room.  I might get good data."  With that, he turned to leave.

"Tell them to get back here at once."  Inui turned to look when Tezuka spoke.  "Or else they'll be running 30 laps around the court."

"Hai.  Hai."  Inui answered.

* * *

"Momo!  What happened?"  Kikumaru asked the moment they reached the Locker Room.  Here, they found Momoshiro sitting by the doorway, stunned, pale, and visibly shaken.  His eyes were empty of emotions as he stared straight ahead, as if he was seeing nothing.  "Momo?!"  Kikumaru yelled to get the junior's attention.

"T-Taka-san!!!"  The dark haired junior started and pointed inside the room.  "H-He's…"

"What is it?"  Kikumaru grabbed Momoshiro's collar and started shaking him.  "What about Taka-san?!"

"Momo's terrified over something, Eiji."  Fuji, as calm as always, tried to remove Kikumaru's tight hold on Momoshiro.  "He's pretty incoherent.  We won't know what happened to him in his state."

"Baka powerhouse."  Kaidoh mumbled under his breath.  If he was hoping he'll get a reaction from his so-called rival, then he'll be extremely disappointed.  Momoshiro was too disturbed to rise to the mamushi's bait.

"Let's just go inside the room."  Oishi suggested, his hair at the back of his neck rising as uneasiness crept up to him.

Kikumaru finally let go of Momoshiro's collar and impatiently shoved him out of his way so that he could enter the empty Locker Room.  Oishi, Fuji, and Kaidoh followed suit.

And what they saw inside explained Momoshiro's current state.  For what they saw also made them numb with absolute shock.

Neither one of them moved for it took all of their strength just to stand up.

Because there on the cold ground, they found the motionless body of Kawamura.  His eyes rolled toward the back of his head, his face frozen with fear, his mouth wide open as if he wanted to shout for help but wasn't able to, his hand clutched at his chest as if he couldn't breathe before he…

_Takashi Kawamura, their friend and teammate, is dead._


	6. Who Will Be Next?

A/N:  Many thanks for the reviews and for reading it until the end.  ^___^  Please don't hate me for what I have done in the ending.  It would've been better that way…

Disclaimer:  Characters depicted in the story aren't mine.  They belong to Takeshi Konomi.  Sadako isn't mine either.

Seven Days

_Man fears what he doesn't understand.  True.  Yet, try as the Tenipuri might, understanding the dark powers of Sadako, her vengeful spirit, her curse that will one day destroy humanity, is remotely impossible._

_Six of the Tenipuri have unknowingly fallen prey to her vicious wrath.  One finally dies.  And the question now is "Who will be next?"_

_Time is quickly running out as the remaining five struggle to undo the curse that has befallen them.  Each has his own fear to deal with but it will all result to one morbid fact.  They are going to die that very same day and there is nothing they can do about it._

_Yet, there is a way to stop the curse._

_And only one of them has the power to do so…_

* * *

_I'm next…  I'm next…  The words ran around Takeshi Momoshiro's mind as he stared blankly in space.  His body started to shiver uncontrollably as a sense of helplessness settled upon him.  _Sadako's after me and there's nothing I could do!_  With his breaths short and spastic, his heart palpitating, and his stomach churning, Momoshiro started to feel a little lightheaded._

He couldn't think…  He couldn't move…  And perhaps, that was when he fully understood what fear truly meant.__

"Momo!  Momo!  _Daijobu?"  Kikumaru crouched down beside the stunned Momoshiro who sat outside the club room and roughly shook his shoulder.  The dark haired junior blinked, his glazed violet eyes finally focusing on his worried senpai.  "You better snap out of it, Momo.  We still have a lot to do."  The acrobatics player held up a water canister toward the junior's face.  "Here.  Drink this."_

"E-Eiji-senpai…"  Momoshiro said weakly, his dry throat working as he reached for the canister.  "Taka-san's…"

"Yeah, I know.  W-We just saw him."  Kikumaru cut him off, his face a little pale as he kept glancing toward the club room.  He, too, was afraid, Momoshiro noticed.  Hell, who wouldn't be?  They were all going to die that same day!  "Listen, we have to stop the curse."  Momoshiro looked back at the red headed senpai as he spoke.  "Where's the original copy?"

"I-I think it's in my shoebox.  Brought it here just in case."  Momoshiro scowled as he looked up at Kikumaru.  "That punk Akutsu…  He didn't watch Taka-san's copy."

"Maybe.  Maybe not.  We don't know that, Momo."  The acrobatics player answered as he stood up.  "We still have two hours before the deadline."  He said after checking his watch.  "Go get the tape.  I have a feeling we're going to need it again.  I'm going back inside the club room and discuss with the others what we're going to do with Taka-san's…"  Kikumaru didn't finish.  He couldn't.  Instead, he offered his arm toward the junior to help him stand up. Momoshiro nodded weakly, accepting his senpai's assistance, and hauled himself up to his feet.

"I'm sorry about this, Eiji-senpai."  Momoshiro said and bowed before Kikumaru could go.  "It's all my fault.  I made you guys watch the flick…"

"We'll talk about that later, Momo."  Kikumaru answered, waving a dismissive hand.  "Right now, we have our lives to save."  Momoshiro nodded once again and left to get the tape.  Kikumaru watched his teammate disappear before he turned and went back to the club room.

"Don't touch him, Fuji!"  Kikumaru heard the frantic voice of the vice captain as he stepped inside the room.  He found Fuji crouching beside Kawamura's body, reluctantly pulling back his hand as he heeded Oishi's warning.  "We can't have your fingerprints on him.  If an investigation will be called for this…"  Oishi's voice trailed off as Fuji straightened up.

"You're right, Oishi."  Fuji shook his head.  "This is already hard to explain as it is."

"What are we going to do now?"  Kikumaru asked his teammates as he ran his hand through his hair.  They already did what they were supposed to do in order to uplift the curse, as what was done in the movie.  But were they truly safe?  Kawamura has already fallen prey to Sadako's deadly wrath.  And they're going to be next.  "Shouldn't we check if our copies were watched?"  Kikumaru looked at his teammates.  "M-Maybe that's why this happened to Taka-san.  Akutsu didn't watch his copy so…"

Kaidoh hissed before he spoke up.  "Is it really because of that, Kikumaru-senpai?"  He shook his head.  "I think we did something wrong."

Three pairs of eyes settled on Kaidoh when he spoke.  "What are you trying to say, Kaidoh?"  Fuji asked when the grim junior didn't continue.

"As I was saying earlier in the courts, senpais, we should have been the ones who made our own copies.  Not the baka powerhouse."  Kaidoh replied, walking toward his teammates, careful not to look at Kawamura's haunting expression.  He knew that it was going to give him nightmares.  "The curse is like a chain letter.  The usual way for you to rid yourself of the misfortune the chain letter brought you was to pass it on to others.  _Personally."  He said, stressing the last word.  "And that's what we did wrong.  That baka saru was the one who made our copies for us.  That's why we're still cursed."  Kaidoh continued.  "And perhaps, among us, he's the only one who's really safe from Sadako."_

A long silence fell as they let Kaidoh's words sink in.  Despite the dilemma that they were in, Fuji's poker smile reappeared on his face.  "Good for him."  He said sincerely.  "He is undoubtedly safe since there were eight copies sent out.  There is a high possibility that at least one of the eight recipients watched the flick."  He sadly smiled.  "How lucky.  I'm envious."

"We aren't dead yet, Fuji!"  Kikumaru insisted, with a tinge of desperation in his voice.  "We can still get the tape from Momo and make copies for ourselves!"

"You're right, Eiji."  Fuji answered after a while.  He smiled.  "The day isn't over yet."

Kikumaru beamed, pleased with Fuji's reply.  "I already asked Momo to get the tape.  All we have to do is go to the A/V Room, make copies for ourselves, and _force_ others, if we have to, to watch it for us."

"If only it were that easy."  Fuji sighed, shaking his head.  He crouched once again beside Kawamura's body, taking in his friend's wretched state before his untimely death, careful not to touch him.  It was still unbelievable, this dilemma they were in.  But this inert body before him, his doubles partner's, was a glaring proof of the hell they unintentionally stumbled upon.  "It'll be hard looking for willing subjects who'd watch the flick for us.  Especially when they know what awaits them by the end of the week."

"W-We'll help, _minna_.  Tezuka, Inui, and I… w-we're not cursed."  The vice captain suddenly said, indecision apparent on his face.  Watching the flick would undoubtedly mark the early end of their existence.  It was as if putting an invisible tight rope around their necks for a whole week, accompanied by the fear of dying a horrible death as the days pass quickly by.  After all, what proof do they have that Fuji and the others could truly escape Sadako's curse?  It was a major risk Oishi was about to take for he, Tezuka, and Inui could lose their lives in the end as well.  He wasn't sure if he should do it but in order to save his friends' lives, he must.  "We could watch the flick for you guys.  It'll save time.  I-I'm sure both Tezuka and Inui would understand…"

There was a long silence before Kikumaru asked.  "R-Really, Oishi?"

The vice captain nodded solemnly.  

"Domo."  Fuji smiled.  "Now, before Oishi changes his mind, shall we go get Momo and find Echize--"

"Osu."  Ryoma Echizen suddenly called out lamely in a greeting from the door, cutting Fuji in mid sentence.  Four pairs of eyes quickly settled on the small form that stood by the open doorway.

"Ochibi!  You're okay!"  Kikumaru exclaimed as walked toward Echizen.  Oishi slowly sauntered toward them as well and placed a hand on Echizen's shoulder as if to check if he really was all right.  Fuji straightened up from his crouching position and joined the others, effectively blocking Echizen's view.  Even the grim Kaidoh took a few steps toward them but stopped when he realized what he was doing.  He hissed instead.

The white capped freshman could have sworn relief was etched on each of his senpais' faces as they looked at him.  "Eh?"  He asked in bored confusion.

"Listen, ochibi, we have to stick together from now on."  Kikumaru instructed the kouhai.  "We don't know who she'll attack next."

"Who?"

"Sadako, of course!"  Kikumaru answered.  At Echizen's skeptic expression, Kikumaru continued.  "I know it's hard to believe but—"

"We better show him, Eiji."  Came Fuji's rational suggestion.  "That way, it would be easier for him to believe it."

"But he might not be able to handle it.  Seeing Taka-san could be traumatizing."  Oishi shook his head worriedly.  "And it's all because of that stupid curse!"

_The curse again?  Echizen thought as he scoffed, pushing his way past his senpais to go to his locker.  "_Mada mada da_—"  Echizen stopped short as his gaze settled on the lifeless body of Kawamura sprawling on the cold floor.  He took in the horrified expression on the frozen face of his once burning senpai.  Kawamura's vacant eyes, which were wide open, stared at him.  Echizen stared back quietly._

He then blinked. "_Heh_."  Echizen smirked as he looked back at his surprised senpais. "Momo-senpai's lying flat on his back outside, too."  He informed the other four.  "He's making faces like Kawamura-senpai.  They have almost the same expression but I think his is a lot scarier because of the shadows in the room."  The freshman pointed at the dark blond senior.

Echizen suddenly found himself being forcefully dragged by Kikumaru as he and the other regulars ran out of the room to check on Momoshiro.  And there, by the drinking fountains, they found the motionless body of the junior, his mouth wide open, his face also frozen with fear as if he witnessed the most horrifying thing before he died.

Echizen's companions visibly paled.

For Sadako has claimed yet another victim.

"M-Momo…"  Kikumaru took a few steps toward the spiky haired kouhai.  "_Uso!"  He cried.  "I was only talking to you a while back!    Y-You can't be…"_

Oishi quickly grasped his doubles partner by the shoulder before the red head could even think of grabbing the junior by the collar and start shaking him.  "H-He's gone, Eiji."  The vice captain shook his head.

"_Tch!"  Kikumaru tore his gaze off Momoshiro and clenched his fists.  What did they have to do to escape the curse?!_

"_Ne, Kaidoh."  Fuji called over his shoulder, his sharp blue eyes settling on the junior behind him.  "Your theory was wrong.  Momo wasn't spared."_

"_A-Aa."  Kaidoh agreed reluctantly, a bead of sweat rolling down the side of his face.  If the baka powerhouse, who had more of a fighting chance against the curse, was found dead, what unlikely possibility of escape did the other remaining four have?  "We're done for, senpai."  He stated grimly._

The tensai player didn't answer.

"Fuji!"  Kikumaru cried out in panic as he looked at his classmate.  "What do we do now?!"

"Where's the tape?"  Oishi asked when Fuji remained stonily silent.

"In Momoshiro's shoebox."  The red head answered.  "He was about to get it when he…"  Kikumaru shook his head.  "_Kuso_!  There must be a way to stop it!"

"The tape, Eiji."  Oishi insisted.  "Analyze it.  There must be a clue somewhere."

"Oishi's right."  Fuji finally spoke up.  "Let's split up, Eiji.  You and Echizen check out the night market and find out where Momo got the tape.  Find out what you can about the flick.  The video guy should know something."  At Kikumaru's nod, the tensai continued.  "Kaidoh and I will get the tape from Momo's shoebox and analyze it in the A/V Room.  We meet up there later."

"Good idea."  Kikumaru nodded his head vigorously while Kaidoh hissed his agreement.  Echizen had a do-I-have-to-go look on his face.  The acrobatics player grabbed Echizen by the hand before the freshman could complain and led him out of the school grounds.  "Be right back."

Fuji looked at the grim junior.  "Let's go, Kaidoh."  Just as the tensai and Mamushi were leaving, Sadaharu Inui appeared in the scene.

"_Ya, minna."  He greeted.  "Tezuka wants you back in the courts."_

"We can't, Inui."  Fuji replied then nodded toward Oishi.  "_Ja."  Kaidoh hissed and followed the tensai._

"I'll explain everything to you later, Inui."  Oishi said as he and Inui watched Fuji and Kaidoh disappear from their view.  "But first, I better call Ryuzaki-sensei and Tezuka."  He said and turned to leave.

"_Matte, Oishi."  The vice captain stopped short when Inui spoke.  The tall senior just noticed Momoshiro's wretched form lying by his feet.  Oishi walked back toward the data collector and stood beside him.  He looked at his teammate but remained quiet.  It was hard reading what Inui was thinking behind those square glasses of his.  But he knew those sharp cogwheels in his mind were rapidly turning, searching for a rational explanation behind this incident._

Inui took a step closer toward Momo's unmoving body.  And with only one look at the miserable form of the spiky haired junior lying on the floor, he understood everything.

* * *

_Che.  This is useless.  Ryoma Echizen lowered his cap over his eyes as he strolled around the busy streets of the night market.  He and Kikumaru decided to split up to search for the video shop Momoshiro told them about._

"That way," the red headed senior told him, "we could cover more grounds."

_Tch.  The freshman scoffed yet again._

He only had forty five minutes to search his side of the market.  He had specific instructions from his senpai that he should get back to the school by 6:30 pm, successful at finding the shop or not.  For their deadline was around seven fifteen.

The white capped freshman checked his watch.  Twenty minutes more to go.  He sighed, a sweatdrop forming on his head.  His senpais were taking a horror film too seriously.  He promised himself not to watch any films with them again since they were dragging him around like this, as if in a wild goose chase.

_Mada mada dane._

Echizen looked around the busy streets of the night market and spotted a fast-food outlet a block away from him.  He was getting hungry and decided to order a burger and fries while looking around.  He shrugged mentally as he stepped inside the burger joint.  He had all the time in the world.  His senpais' game could wait.

On his way out, while sipping on a soda he ordered,  Echizen felt the hairs at the back of his neck suddenly prickling.  He sensed that someone was watching him.  He looked around and saw a long haired girl in white quietly standing by the stalls on his left.  He stopped short as he stared at her.

His eyes widened in recognition when the girl slowly stalked toward him.

* * *

"Is this Momo's shoebox, Kaidoh?"  Syusuke Fuji asked his companion, pointing at one of the shelves before them.

"_Hai."  Kaidoh answered, opening his so-called rival's shelf and taking out the cursed videotape.  He stared hard at the little thing in his hand and gripped tightly on to it.  Damn this thing!  It ruined their lives!_

"Let's go, Kaidoh."

The grim Mamushi nodded and led the way to the A/V Room which was on the third floor.  They ran out of the room and up the stairs as fast as they could, for time was running out.  The school corridor was dark and empty as they passed by.  It was getting late and most of the students had already gone home.  Not even a faculty member nor a janitor was in sight as they sped by.

Their hurried steps and ragged breathing were the only sound that broke the deafening silence around them, echoing the fear that plagued their minds.  And it was when they reached the third floor that Kaidoh noticed that the footsteps of Fuji behind him were gone.

Kaidoh looked back only to find himself alone in the dark corridor.

_Masaka…  The junior thought as he looked down the empty hallway.  "F-Fuji-senpai?"  He called.  But the flickering light by the stairwell was the only answer he got.  There was absolute silence.  Eerie and blood chilling.  A cold gust of wind blew from the open hall window, Kaidoh's hands started to get clammy as he gripped on to the tape._

He couldn't move, couldn't breathe.  Cold sweat started to break on his forehead.  Fuji-senpai was gone, defeated by Sadako's vengeful wrath.  He was **alone** in the dark building.

His heart started to palpitate as he looked around.

Sadako was somewhere near, lurking in the shadows.  Waiting for the right moment to attack…

He backed himself up to the wall and started moving toward the A/V Room.  He wasn't going to give the goblin's daughter a chance to attack him from behind, which was how she undoubtedly got Fuji-senpai.  His eyes darted from left to right, up and down the long hallway.  If he saw one glimpse of white floating in the dark corridor, he was going to run away from it.  Fast.

Kaidoh touched something cold behind him.  He stilled.  It was the door handle of the A/V Room, he recognized.  He quickly slid it open and slipped inside.

Kaidoh quickly flicked on the switch and breathed a sigh of relief when light flooded the room.  His gaze settled on a television sitting on a low stool in a corner.  A forbidding feeling settled on the pits of his stomach.

To trap himself in a room with a television could be the stupidest thing he has ever done in his entire life.  For it was from a television where Sadako crawls out of and stalks toward her victim to give him her deadly look which will finally seal his fate.

* * *

Eiji Kikumaru slid the door to the A/V Room open, startling Kaidoh who was alone inside.  The grim junior weakly sat on one of the chairs, relieved to see at least one of his teammates still alive.  Good.  He wasn't alone.  "Eh?  Ochibi isn't here yet?"  Kikumaru asked as he stepped inside the room, looking around to see if there was anybody else inside.  "Where's Fuji?"

"H-He's gone, senpai."

Kikumaru paled.  "Y-You mean…?"  The junior nodded in response.  "A-And ochibi?  He hasn't returned?"

"I thought he was with you."

"We split up."  Kikumaru answered weakly.  "I told him to come back here by six thirty!  But that was half an hour ago!"

"M-Maybe he's…"  Kaidoh didn't have to finish for he knew his senpai understood.  First, it was Kawamura and Momoshiro.  Then, Fuji and Echizen followed suit.  Now, it was only the two of them.  It really was the end.  They were going to die that night.

Kikumaru shook his head, determination burned deep in his blue eyes.  "We're not dead yet!"  He said, more to himself than to Kaidoh.  "Did you find anything in the tape?"

"Nothing yet."  The junior muttered.  He would never admit it but he couldn't summon the courage to watch it again.  Especially when he was alone.  He knew Sadako was just somewhere in the building, waiting for the right moment to strike.  Kaidoh shook his head.

Watching the tape again was like an invitation for her to come and get him.

"It's too late, senpai."  Kaidoh continued.  "Time's almost up.  It's a miracle we could still think rationally at a time like this—"

"K-Kaidoh."  Kikumaru suddenly cut him off, grabbing the junior's shoulder and roughly shaking it to catch his attention.  When Kaidoh looked up, the senior pointed at the shadow of someone standing on the other side of the door.  Both stilled.  Was it Sadako?  Had she come to finish them off?

The door slowly slid open in a soft whoosh, revealing the pale, ghostlike form of Takashi Kawamura.  Cold wind entered the room.  Kikumaru and Kaidoh quickly straightened up, unbelieving of what they were seeing.  They slowly moved back until the wall touched their backs.  H-He was dead, wasn't he?!  Then, what--?

Had he come to haunt them?  To make them pay for his untimely death?

Kawamura's hollow eyes scanned the room, his haunting gaze settling on the two figures standing on the farthest side of the room.  He took a step forward but suddenly stopped, his wide, unblinking gaze never leaving the last two of the cursed regulars.  An eerie smile spread across Kawamura's pale, cracked lips.  He raised his hand toward them and uttered a single word that sent chills running through Kikumaru's and Kaidoh's spines.

"_Yo."_

* * *

"Frozen facial muscles…  Suspended animation…"  Sadaharu Inui mumbled to himself, scribbling something in his notebook, as he sat alone in the infirmary.  "Required time of recovery… 2 hours, 8 minutes, and 43.5 seconds."  He stopped when he heard the door behind him slide open.

"_Ya, Inui."  Syusuke Fuji greeted rather cheerily as he stepped inside the room.  "How are they?"  He looked at the figure lying on one of the beds inside the infirmary and smiled.  "Where's Taka-san?"_

"With Tezuka and Oishi."  Inui answered.  "They're probably in the A/V Room by now, explaining everything to Eiji and the others."

"Eh?"  Fuji tilted his head to one side.  "It's all over then?"

  The bespectacled regular nodded.  "It seems like the Exceptional Crystalline Remix of my Inui Juice has conveniently helped you in your little joke, Fuji."  Inui understood everything when he saw Momoshiro's state by the drinking fountains.  He also saw the water canister that rolled out of his hand when the junior fainted.  It was his brand new remix of Inui Juice which was still on experimental stage.  Kikumaru must have made a mistake, taking his canister to Momoshiro instead of the kouhai's.  Kawamura must have made the same mistake.  Since the new concoction had the same attributes that of normal tap water.  Only the smell and taste was altered.  Completely altered.

"I was surprised with your new version, Inui.  It looked ordinary.  _Too ordinary."  Fuji replied, seating himself on one of the chairs adjacent to Inui.  "But the effects were quite fascinating.  I stand corrected."_

"Want to try it?"  Inui smiled sinisterly.  "And end up looking like…"  The data collector took two photos inserted between the pages of his green notebook.  "…this?"  He held the photos up toward Fuji.  They were pictures of Kawamura's and Momoshiro's horrid forms lying on the ground that he took earlier.  "This is good data."

Fuji took the pictures from Inui and scanned them.  "Maybe I could put this in my journal."  He smiled as he returned them to his teammate. "I'd like a copy."

Inui nodded, putting back the photos in his notebook.  "Well, what are you going to do now?"

"It was not my intention to scare them, Inui."  The tensai player replied, the poker smile now firmly back in place.  "I only did it to amuse myself."  He stood up and walked toward the now calm-looking Momoshiro resting on the bed.  "Think I overdid it this time?"

"Maybe."

Fuji smiled.  Inui was just as entertained as he was.  "I don't know what happened to them that made them believe the curse was real but it certainly served my purpose."

"Mere coincidences, I suppose."

"Tezuka never believed it."  Fuji continued, amusement apparent. "That's why he didn't take the tape when I asked him to watch it.  Oishi was fun to watch, getting all worried like that even though he wasn't 'cursed'.  Echizen didn't believe the curse either.  He's probably home right about now."  The tensai smiled yet again.  "It was all good and fun.  But I think I must go home now and just deal with them tomorrow."  He waved a dismissive hand at Inui as he walked toward the door.  "Playing along and trying hard not to laugh while everyone's running scared for their lives was just too exhausting."

Before the tensai could open the door, it suddenly slid open, revealing five figures standing on the other side.  Kikumaru and Kaidoh glared menacingly at him, fists clenching and teeth gritting.  Kawamura, who still suffered the after effects of the juice, stood eerily behind them.  Oishi scratched his head and sighed.  Tezuka, just as he always was, stood behind them without an ounce of expression on his face.

Fuji smiled before sliding the door shut.

* * *

"I was surprised to see you here, Ryoma-san."  Nanako Meino, Echizen's cousin, remarked as they walked side by side in the night market.  "What are you looking for?"

"A video shop."

"Hm?"  The college student tilted her head to one side.  "I've seen a chain of video shops on the other street."  She informed her cousin.  "Would you like to check it out?"

Echizen shrugged, as if saying 'why not?'  Just as they were leaving, a fat middle-aged man suddenly ran out on one of the stalls and called out to them.  "_Oi!  Seigaku shonen!  Matte yo!"  Both stopped and turned to look at the man as he ran toward them.  "I'd recognize that blue and white jersey anywhere."  He grinned when he reached them._

"Can we help you with anything, _oji-chan_?"  Nanako asked politely.

The man laughed.  "W-Why, yes."  He motioned at them to follow him toward his shop.  "A week ago, one of your teammates dropped by here and purchased a horror flick for 300 yen.  A spiky haired junior, I think."  He said, rubbing a hand thoughtfully on his smooth chin.  "Anyway, my _baka son gave him the wrong tape.  What the junior got was a snapshot taken from one of our bestselling horror films.  The Ring."_

Nanako looked at her young cousin in confusion.  "_Heh_."  Echizen smirked, finally understanding everything.  "That tape of yours caused a lot of problems."

"It did?"  The man scratched his head.  "He must have been very disappointed to find that he didn't get quality entertainment when he paid good money for it."  He sighed.  "I had my son follow him for a day to change the tape.  But he came home unsuccessful."

Echizen sweatdropped.  Momo-senpai mistook the guy as someone stalking him.  That was when the junior started believing the curse.  "_Mada mada dane_."

"Couldn't agree more."  The storeowner shook his balding head.  He took a tape from one of his shelves and gave it to Echizen.  "Could you please take this to that junior?  It wouldn't be fair if he got that snapshot instead of a complete movie."

The white capped freshman took the tape and looked at the title.  _Freddy VS Jason._

"And here's a copy for you for delivering that tape to him."  The man grinned and supplied him a copy of the same movie.

"_D-Domo."  Echizen muttered and turned to leave.  Nanako smiled, bowing before the man, and left.  She caught up to her cousin and remarked._

"I didn't know you liked watching horror films, Ryoma-san."

"I don't."  Echizen answered, a smirk forming at the corner of his lips.  "But it's fun watching it with the senpais.  Each has an overactive imagination."


	7. Mystery Revealed

A/N: The story was finished that way so the mysterious air of what really happened would remain. I was hoping that no one would notice the inconsistencies of the weird incidents in the stories but, well, I guess it can't be helped. ^___^ My heartfelt thanks to you people who read my first Prince of Tennis fanfic and having the gift (and patience) of imagining the events that happened in the story.  
  
Anyways, I have prepared some scenarios that could explain the mystery behind those scary events (since everything was engineered by Tensai Fuji for his personal enjoyment). Please feel free to choose the explanation you deem most realistic.  
  
Day One: The woman who stood before Kaidoh in the park was:  
  
A. just his imagination, pure and simple.  
  
B. a stranger who wanted to ask for directions.  
  
C. a solicitor. (heh heh)  
  
D. Sadako and no one else.  
  
Day Two: Why the television kept on turning on was because:  
  
A. Echizen was so bored with his studies, he unknowingly fell asleep and  
dreamt all about it.  
  
B. a storm was brewing and there were technical difficulties.  
  
C. Karupin was playing with the remote.  
  
D. Sadako was really there, warning him for his impending death.  
  
Day Three: Momoshiro's experience was already explained. It was the video owner's son.  
  
Day Four: This was supposedly Kawamura's day. Nothing happened to him because he was the one who died first. I felt sorry for the guy. -__-;  
  
Day Five: What Kikumaru saw in his nee-chan's closet was:  
  
A. a figment of his overactive imagination.  
  
B. a life like doll created by his nee-chan and her friends for a school  
play (-__-;) which they picked up after Kikumaru ran out of the house.  
  
C. a costume to be used in a cosplay which his nee-chan picked up after  
Kikumaru ran out of the house.  
  
D. really Sadako who wanted to scare Kikumaru out of his wits.  
  
Day Six: The explanation behind the burnt marks on Fuji's right arm.  
  
A. There never were any marks. Oishi and Kikumaru were just imagining  
them.  
  
B. One of Yumiko-neesan's friends came by. When Fuji was about to check  
on the guest, her hand shot out and grabbed Fuji, thinking that it was  
Yumiko. Fuji got the marks because he bruises easily. (-__-;)  
  
C. Fuji was twisted enough to put them on him himself to scare the rest  
of the Tenipuri.  
  
D. It was really Sadako!  
  
So there. I hope that helped. ^___^ By the way, this really is a test to see which of the Tenipuri you are when dealing with the same situation.  
  
If you picked letter A on all incidents, then you're Tezuka, Inui, or Echizen who never believed the curse even if there already were proofs right in front of them. So, you probably will be the first one to die if the curse was real.  
  
If you picked a healthy balance of answers, then you are Oishi or Kikumaru. You'll find the most logical explanations first and form your conclusions afterward. You'll try to calm everybody up but when push comes to shove, you'll panic in the end as well.  
  
If you picked letter D on all incidents, then you are Kawamura, Momoshiro or Kaidoh. You'll be the first one who will believe the curse, especially when something weird finally happens to you. You are a true Sadako fan. And you'll see her in your dreams tonight.  
  
If you picked none of the incidents, then you are Fuji. You don't really care what happened. You're just happy your little joke was successful.  
  
Heh heh Just messing up with you. That was no test. That actually was a chain letter. Send this to nine hundred and ninety nine people who you know could do the Twist Serve. You have five seconds. If not, Inui will come looking for you to give you a taste of his newest blend of Inui Juice. 


End file.
